Along with popularization of smart terminals such as smart phones and tablet computers, users and friends may view media resources such as news, stories, social information, and videos on these smart terminals.
In a related technology, when a user is intended to share media resources with friends, he/she may share these media resources through BlueTooth (BT), accessing the same local area network, or the like. For example, when the resources are shared through BT, the user is required to be paired and connected with the friends for data transmission through BT accounts; and when data is transmitted through the local area network, the user and the friends are all required to access the same local area network by using accounts, passwords and the like, and then perform data transmission after accessing.